


纯白之夜

by fascia



Category: True Detective
Genre: Lousy excuse to do bad things to Marty, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fascia/pseuds/fascia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一间，和这片地方任何一间下等但热闹的酒吧并无太大区别。他在不引人注目的角落观察猎物好一阵子了，最先吸引其目光的是那一头金发，在带色的灯光下，显出蜜色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“呃……Rust？我想我没法自己开车了，能来接我吗……地址？”旋即，听筒里只闻噪杂的音乐和人声，还有一声短暂的咒骂。通常Marty稍微多喝几杯是不惮于酒驾的，今天大约是真的醉了，通过话筒传来的声音口齿不清。Rust记下一个陌生的酒吧地址。

挂断电话后，他长出一口气，再猛吸一口烟，感觉一切恢复了正常。

下午早些时候，两人闹得很不愉快，Marty顾不得回办公室取走外套便扭头而去。Dora Lange一案后，“英雄”的荣誉并没有奇迹般令Marty的生活回到正轨。他依然寄居在Rust家，每次接受夫妻双人心理咨询回来后都脸色难看。尽管不曾明确谈过，但Rust看得很清楚，射杀那个怪物给Marty造成的动摇。平生第一次的杀人……他不知道自己是否有意在脑中画上句号，故意不想其他的可能性，但每次回想此案都无法否认一阵不明不白的焦躁感，并且他感到，对Marty而言，这事也在继续，尽管本人或许并未意识到。下午一时恼火，拿这作话头激他，是自己不好，本该更关照他的情绪。

关照……？Rust几乎冲自己笑出声来。一个人在空荡荡的房里、或是半夜长时间默视天花板时，他惯于沉在思绪里游荡，做些徒劳的考量，方才亦是。失笑的一刻，回过神来，手中的烟已白白烧掉一半。近一段时间，这类考量似乎总牵连到Marty，Rust把理由归结为“同一屋檐下”，还有那一昼夜势必将两人永远绑在同一个秘密上。但仅仅如此吗……

听Marty电话里不打一声招呼的随便口气，下午的事算是过去了。不快的消失，如同一网难以察觉的黑纱从心头除去。自己的问题不是无感，而是恼人的共感，下午的爆发就仿佛两个人的焦躁之叠加。不知有没有学者对通感者做过心理调查，统计他们与他人共感程度的数据……想着这些有的没的，Rust掐灭烟头，抬腕看表预备出门。时间是晚上11点。


	2. Chapter 2

今夜的目标或许称得上猎物。过去的，只是肉罢了。

他的狩猎足迹遍布南部各州，而收获甚稀，数月乃至一年才有一次，为免事败，也出于有意积蓄欲望的意愿，其中不乏禁食守斋般的意味，仿佛一定的自我牺牲能换来平安。他只对出入陌生酒吧的单身烂醉男人下手，决不在一地久留。他为人谨慎，只在嘴里射出，再留几张猥亵的照片，并无实质伤害，三四点时返回原地附近车外一丢了事。假如兜里有钱就一并拿走，能造成打劫的假象更好。这些货惯于醉后在街头一趴到天亮，大概没人搞清发生过什么，据他所知从未见报。条件齐全的猎物本就少，深南地区，能喝到不省人事的贱货，水准更无法奢求。无妨，不过是泄欲的肉块。毋宁说，性欲的释放是次要的，拖拽沉重肉体时的手感、一时难以解开的扣子、积满了精液和酒精味道的皮革后座、无人知晓的秘密……这才是他亢奋的源泉，时时刻刻唯恐事败而压出的大量肾上腺素令他欲罢不能。哪怕对着模特优良的性虐杂志自慰千百次，也没有一次能唤起同等的体会。有一两回，猎物有所意识，他被迫抄起手边抓到的工具，给他们一两下子。长此以往或许终将迎来杀人的时刻，他怀着巨大的恐惧期待着那一天。

他不嗜酒，但酒吧巡礼已是戒不断的瘾，这一间，和这片地方任何一间下等但热闹的酒吧并无太大区别。他在不引人注目的角落观察猎物好一阵子了，最先吸引其目光的是那一头金发，在带色的灯光下，显出蜜色。这白人男子独坐吧台边，约莫三十几岁，面貌干净。偶尔离座时，迈步颇蛮横像在跟谁生气。身高中等，肩背厚实，匀称的腰身尤其好看，同此地酒吧常客的膀大腰圆相比简直是个奇迹了。他猜不透金发男人是做什么的。衬衫西裤貌似坐办公室的，紧贴躯干的衣料透出固然谈不上健硕但也紧实的身材，倒像体力工作者。可那双手，搁在吧台上像两只不知所措的小动物，握杯子都似乎不愿意一把捏紧似的，绝对不像干粗活的。体育老师……？此人耷拉着肩膀似在借酒浇愁，面前一排各色空杯，偶尔一个人嘟囔几句，用手背抹抹眼角，明显已经醉得厉害，有一两次几乎要滑下凳子。没有在等同伴的迹象，也不见其跟周围任何人交谈，除添杯之外和酒保没有眼神交流，有单身女子试图从旁落座搭话也只是挥挥手将其赶开。

他感到兴奋在体内升腾，攒着安眠药粉包的掌心汗淋淋的。那是为今夜这般特殊的场合预备的，这一次的猎物，他不愿交给机会做主。此刻金发男人离座，一脚深一脚浅地走向酒吧深处的投币电话，酒保亦在另一端忙碌。他将酒钱留置杯下，压低头上的棒球帽快步走向吧台，完成该做的事后立刻混入房间一角台球桌四围闲聊的人群中。男人回来后似乎放宽了心，一口喝干面前的酒还招呼再加两杯。酒保面露嫌色，想来至今的酒钱还没付。男人立刻吃力地摸索裤兜递出数张纸钞，有一会儿居然还冲没好气的酒保微笑起来。

他也心中暗笑，正好省得待会自己冒险留酒钱。等了又等，正当他开始怀疑起药效时，金发男人又一次起身，向洗手间走去，看得出腿脚都有些不听使唤。他静候片刻，也转身向那里踱去，同时留意周边有无旁人。到门口时，那男人正一手勾在洗手台上半瘫坐于地，闻声抬起脸来，两个眸子似乎对不上焦又好像什么也没看见。他方才看清，这双眼睛是灰蓝色的。愣了片刻，他几步跨前，含混地压低声音说了句“我们走吧”，一手穿过腋下将金发男人从地上拽起来架着向酒吧外走去。男人好像错把他当成什么熟人，嘴里喃喃着似乎是道歉的话，还放心地将整个身体的份量都压了过来。

不妙，难道打电话是叫朋友来接？他的心脏登时狂跳起来，脑中只剩下“快回车上”一个念头，充斥鼓膜的心跳直到把男人推上副驾驶座时还是他唯一听得见的声音。

这是一片毗邻公路的商业区，时至深夜，四围店家早已打烊，只剩一家舞场和刚刚离开的酒吧还在营业。中央一片停车区域，他特意选择了光线最暗、离酒吧出口距离适中的一处。随着目力逐渐适应车内的昏暗，恐慌渐渐平复。转头看看身边，灰蓝色眼睛已经闭上。他为看不见这双眸子而生出一丝遗憾。用力拍打几下男人的脸颊，确认对方陷入昏睡，按说应立刻驱车离开，他却挪不开视线。微弱的环境光抹去了岁月的痕迹，留下一张神色近乎少年的脸庞，唯有眉头微蹙因而带上了几分拒绝的意味，反倒令他欲望上涌。偶有青年男女的高声喧哗或公路上车辆呼啸而过，此外即是寂静，给他一种与恋人独处密室的错觉。这太可笑了，他从来就没有过恋人，此刻却在像恋人一样轻轻摩挲男人的金发。

他将副驾驶位放倒几度，发现男人的衬衫最上面三粒纽扣均未扣上，大约是天气炎热的缘故，里面没有穿内衣。领口扯歪了，右颈在微暗中浮现，纯白的线条蜿延至半个肩头，脸倒向他这一侧，稍稍张开的嘴唇在这个角度下似乎泛着光。他一把摘掉棒球帽，俯身过去，一口一口啜着那浸染一晚酒精的唇，右手探向脑后抚弄着耳后最柔嫩的皮肤，左手搂上男人的腰，急于将衬衣下摆揪出来。室外高温消退，车内尚且闷热，吹饱酒吧冷气的腰背摸着冰凉，自己的手却像触了炭火似地发烫。毫无抵抗向他敞开的口也是滚烫的，舌头搅动的声音在宛如胎内的密闭空间中听来分外下作。他一只手游移到胸膛，隔着衣料搓揉起来，感觉乳头在指间逐渐变硬。男人漏出些微呻吟，没有要醒转的迹象。他将其搂得更紧，同时不无得意地想，在此时路过车边的人看来，任谁也以为是一对热吻的恋人而识趣地转移视线吧……

厮磨了不知多久，两道明晃晃的车前灯摇过窗前，令他反射性地惊跳起来，一辆红色皮卡刚从眼前经过。他迅速抽身坐回驾驶位发动引擎，离开时从后视镜里看到红色皮卡正缓缓倒入相隔几辆车的空位。


	3. Chapter 3

Rust环顾停车场，很快找到Marty的座驾，近前去透过车窗一看，副驾驶座上丢着扯下的领带。找遍酒吧，却不见人，把特征向酒保说过，对方哼了一声：“从下午开始就铁青个脸坐在吧台座上没挪过位，我能没印象么。他朋友把他接走了。”

“什么朋友？”

“我哪知道，好像带顶棒球帽。我啥也没看清，碰巧见人走才能跟你说说，不然谁管。你那位从下午喝到现在，醉得要死根本迈不动步，架走的，就你进来前没太久。”

不对劲。

特地打电话来显然是因此地没人能捎他回家，怎会不等自己到就由别人接走、又有谁会接他呢。这鸟地方不是警局同事活动地盘，Marty很可能故意挑了不会碰见熟人的地方喝闷酒，肥猪Steve之流碰巧出现的可能性微乎其微。反复盘问酒保也没问出更多，吧台边的客人大多酒水糊涂，似乎没人留意到曾有一个金发的男人倏忽之间就不见了踪影。Marty没穿外套，假如随身佩戴警徽和枪，不太可能没人注意。他肯定把家伙都留在车里了。万一出了什么事……

Rust点点头，也不知算是向谁道谢，就转身向外慢慢走去。公路两头茫茫，化工厂庞大的轮毂盘踞远处，他呆视着黑影间闪烁的红白光粒，意识到自己全然不知Marty的去向且不知该从何下手寻找，只感到胃里什么东西抽紧了，嘴里泛起苦涩的味道。该死的通感，不要是现在。塞上一支烟，驱散难耐的苦味，随后紧紧闭上双眼，重新梳理驶入停车场以来的点滴细节。眼角处浮现一辆黑色雪佛兰，就在自己停车时离开，那车转上公路后的方向他看到的：西。假如Marty如酒保所言走了不太久……Rust一咬牙，吐掉烟头，启动皮卡驶上西行的路，同时打开警用频率。

他想追，又无法开快，生怕错过路边哪怕一丝迹象。全身的理性都在质问他：追什么？又有什么迹象？建立在赌博基础上的谨慎，岂不荒谬。没有任何根据能说雪佛兰与Marty有联系，但除了这个方向，他找不到任何方向。而此时，他只想……他需要抓住一个方向。直觉告诉他，为了Marty，最好不要急于报案。涉及警员的案件，闹得不好会很难堪。

案件？谁说是案件了？


	4. Chapter 4

午夜的公路，鲜少往来车辆。

他一手握方向盘小心驾驶，一手触到金发男人垂放在座位上的左手，摸索着将五指缠了上去。从有些单薄的手掌摸到手背略微粗糙的皮肤和突起的掌骨：一、二、三、四；再滑向棱角分明的关节、柔软的指尖，摸得出指甲剪得很短。单是这只不含一丝力气的手，就让他感到了身边男人整个的存在，呼吸不由急促起来。他迅速拉开裤链，解放下体的鼓涨，然后一把抓过男人的左手，让那无力的手指反反复复抚过自己的大腿和胯下，无名指上的戒指滑过皮肤那一刻，突如其来的金属触感令他全身一激灵，几乎当场射出。为防备反向驶来车上的人起疑，他死死绷紧脸上的神经，视线不曾偏离前方车道。然而在公共场所行猥亵之举的快感令他兴奋得双腿打颤。

右侧闪出分岔，他匆匆调转车头，驶上一条夹在大片玉米田间的土路。快了。迫不及待的滋味从来没有像今夜这样美妙。


	5. Chapter 5

满月当空，土路上新留下的轮胎痕迹清晰可辨。Rust带着枪和手电筒悄无声息地前行，拐过一个弯后，一辆熄火的轿车出现在前方。深夜停在田间的可疑车辆。黑色雪佛兰。指示灯全灭，车内没有亮灯，后座隐隐绰绰似有人的轮廓。他压低上半身快速接近车位，将手电对准后窗猛然打亮，同时举枪。

“州警！举起双手，举在我看得到的地方，慢慢退出车外。”

光照亮的只有后窗表面脏污的尘埃，里面其实什么也看不清。车内似乎一瞬间凝固了。一个男人高举双手倒退到车外，平静地念着：“警官误会了……”Rust用手电指着他，出示警徽。对方也不拿手遮眼，而是直勾勾地瞪着光源。这个白人男性从各方面看起来都像个推销员，唯一的特征是没有明显特征：不高不矮，不胖不瘦，造型普通的短发不深不浅，一张脸刮得光光的，年龄可以是30到50之间任一数字，属于叫人看过即忘的那种类型。搜身确定其没有携带武器后，Rust命他坐上驾驶座，将其双手拷在方向盘上，收走车钥匙，转身走向后座慢慢打开车门。男人老实地趴在方向盘上：“我可以解释的，我们是在酒吧……”

后半句话没有传到Rust耳中，因为在看见后座的一刹那，四周田里的盛夏虫鸣陡然一齐升高为轰鸣，淹没了他一切感官。

倒在后座上的是Marty。双手吊过头顶，缚住手腕的皮带系在车顶角落的抓手上。衬衫前襟完全掀开，内外裤被胡乱地一起褪到膝盖以下，暴露出整个躯干和下体。Rust感到心脏停跳了一拍，直到看清Marty的胸膛在上下起伏，才续上下一拍。

“狗娘养的……”他不确定自己有没有骂出口，等回过神来已经摁着男人的头往方向盘上砸了不知多少次。耳边传来男人断断续续的哀嚎“……我还什么都没做……他什么都不知道……”

Rust丢下喷着血泡的男人，费力地挪进后座，先松开Marty腕上的皮带，将双手轻轻放下。扭开后部顶灯，这才看清Marty的嘴角、面颊、胸腹各处都残留着白浊的液体尚未干透。Rust压下已经涌到嗓子眼的名字，大略检查一下，没有明显外伤且呼吸平稳，便拿出手帕开始擦去未干的精液。Marty软软地倚在他的臂弯里，依然没有一丝动静。他哑着嗓子质问前座的人：“你对他做了什么？”

“他只是睡着了。下了药，不到中午不会醒，我发誓，他什么都不会知道。一般我都不……”男人忽然噤声。

……这人渣不是初犯。


End file.
